


Eyes on Me

by kariohki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariohki/pseuds/kariohki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You think I'm ignoring you but sometimes it's just hard to look at you because you're so pretty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Me

She found it hard to look at Eli now.

Nozomi couldn't pin down exactly when it started. There had been times over the past three years where the same thing would happen just a bit, usually from not wanting to laugh in class at remembering a joke. Otherwise, Nozomi felt she spent most of her downtime watching her friend. Eli was intriguing, and beautiful.

Very much so.

Sexuality was something Nozomi wasn't shy about. One of the first things she had checked with Eli upon befriending her was if she was okay with same-sex relationships and gender as a spectrum and whatnot. For herself, the comments she made about cute girls walking by or an attractive actress in a movie were completely natural.

Nozomi had been in love with her best friend for at least two years. Falling for Eli had been easy, and she admittedly flirted with Eli often. Most of the time the blonde was too dense to notice. The extremely obvious ones made her blush and grumble Nozomi's name. The twintailed senior honestly loved hearing her name in that 'angry' voice. But any word that came out of Eli's mouth was like sweet honey. But now, ever since Nozomi was able to convince Eli to become a school idol, she had noticed so many more attractive things about her friend. Probably because Eli was showing more of her true self, parts that Nozomi had only seen rarely and in private. It made Nozomi's heart race and her stomach tumble. It got to the point where it was distracting.

And a little painful. What if her feelings weren't reciprocated? What if she was left alone again?

So she started doodling on her notes more. Playing with her tarot cards or her phone during club meetings. Spending more time hanging out with Nico or the other girls. Working at the shrine more often. Anything to not look at Eli. The tiny glances she did take would send her imagination flying. Like right now. Like wondering how her sun-dappled hair would look on a lazy weekend morning in bed compared to how she looked now, at school. Nozomi squeezed her eyes shut and didn't open them until she was facing the front of the room again, trying to concentrate on class. She didn't see the forlorn look on Eli's face after turning away.

-  
She didn't know why Nozomi wouldn't look at her now.

It seemed to be a recent thing, maybe since they became school idols. Other than a few times in their earlier years when they would remember a joke during class and have to hide their laughter from the teacher. Eli would usually sneak glances at her friend, and usually find the purple haired girl watching her, a serene smile on her face.

It was quite beautiful, that smile.

Nozomi had come out to her early on in their relationship. Eli had personally never thought about her preferences much. She figured she'd know when the right person came to her, no matter their sex or gender. She didn't have any celebrity crushes, or had felt anything from former friends or classmates.

Eli wasn't entirely sure how much Nozomi loved her. The blonde had been able to catch some flirtatious behaviors, and would playfully scold the twintailed girl over them. Deep inside, she was always happy that someone liked her that much. That someone found all of her attractive, from her stern student council personality, to the clingy girl still scared of the dark. Eli herself loved Nozomi very much, but didn't really think if it meant their relationship should go further. Since joining Muse, Eli had noticed how Nozomi had opened herself up more. A genuine smile on the girl's face was much more common than that small one that masked whatever Nozomi was truly feeling. It made the already quite attractive senior that much more radiant, and the Russian's feelings were finally settled, that she was in love with her best friend.

So Nozomi avoiding her was painful. Had she done something to irritate her? Was she going to lose her best friend?

She noticed how her attention was elsewhere, looking at her schoolwork or tarot cards. Nico had once mentioned to Eli that Nozomi was spending more time with her or the other girls. At the time, Eli chalked it up to Nozomi just being more outgoing. But that reason didn't balance with the fact that the purple haired girl was ignoring Eli more and more. The blonde found herself being the one to stare at her friend throughout the day, hoping to catch a glance or two being sent her way. Today, in the late afternoon with the sun casting spots across her desk, Eli saw Nozomi glance her way. Eli smiled, but was stunned when Nozomi's response was to shut her eyes and turn away. Eli felt her heart clench, and she looked back down at her desk, trying not to let any tears escape.

-  
The summer heat made the girls all agree to cancel their afternoon practice that day. Even Umi had been on board with the choice, but made sure to say everyone had to work extra hard tomorrow morning. They all left school in their usual groups - the second year trio going to the arcade for some fun before heading home. Nico decided to follow along with them, boasting about definitely beating Honoka in that dancing game. Rin and Hanayo combined their snack plans with Maki's planned trip to the movie theater. Though the redhead seemed annoyed, Nozomi knew that she was happy for the companionship.

Of course, that left her alone with Eli.

Nozomi turned to look where the blonde had been standing when everyone else headed off. She was surprised to see no one there, and looked around wondering where her friend went. At a fast walk, she left the school grounds, eventually seeing Eli's form in the distance. She decided to pretend like nothing was different. She could hide it, like all the times before. Nozomi sprinted to catch up with Eli, stopping next to her with a hop-skip and a grin.

"Aw, Elichi ditched me~ Are you busy tonight or somethin'?"

Eli didn't even turn to look at Nozomi, pulling out her phone instead and flipping through some app.

"...Elichi?" Nozomi craned her body around in front of Eli, who just moved out of the way. "Tell me what's wrong..." She was still met with silence. It felt like her heart was being crushed, over and over, with each passing minute of silence. Finally, she stood directly in front of Eli, making the taller girl walk straight into her. "Elichi, why won't you look at me?"

"Why should I pay attention to you when you've been ignoring me!?" Eli snapped, her head jolting up, stormy blue eyes staring straight into shimmering emerald pools. Nozomi opened her mouth to answer, but Eli interjected. "You're asking me what's wrong, but what's wrong with YOU recently? You've never..." Eli paused, swallowing the lump in her throat. "You'd always watch me. I'd look at you and you'd always be looking at me. I...it was..." She couldn't catch the sob escaping this time, and started fully crying. Nozomi immediately pulled Eli into an embrace, a reaction she didn't even think about before doing. Eli clung onto Nozomi's shoulders, her face buried in the cloth of her uniform.

Nozomi couldn't hide the waver in her own voice as she spoke. "Oh, Elichi...I'm sorry. It...it hurt, to look at you. Because..." Her fingers threaded through blonde strands of hair. "You're just so beautiful, Elichi...I love you so much..."

Eli gasped, quieting her sobs. She rubbed her eyes mostly dry with her arm and looked back at Nozomi directly. The purple haired girl didn't avert her eyes now. "Nozomi...what...?"

"I LOVE you. I wasn't sure...if you'd feel that strongly about me too..." Nozomi had moved her hands to gently cup Eli's face. "You're...dazzling. The prettiest girl I know. And I wanted to keep watching you, but it hurt thinking of the chance you'd leave me..."

"I'll never, never leave you, Nozomi. I thought...I'd made you mad somehow...and you just wouldn't look at me and I missed it and Nozomi, you're beautiful too and I love you just as much!"

There was a brief silence. Soon the air was filled with giggles as the two girls embraced once more. Nozomi nuzzled Eli's neck happily. "We're silly, aren't we?"

"A little...so, Nozomi? You'll...keep looking at me now, right?" Eli leaned over so her forehead met the other girl's.

Nozomi blushed, tilting her head so her lips just brushed against Eli's. "If I could, I'd glue my eyes to you, Elichi."

The two kissed, slowly, gently, over and over, pausing at each break to gaze lovingly at each other. A silent affirmation that nothing would stop them from watching each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Transfer from tumblrblrb - this is probably my fav thing I've written since I started up again


End file.
